


Chick Flick Moments

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just can't leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> 9.07 episode cap for [episodic_supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org).

Sam is mostly quiet as they hit the road, headed home to the bunker. Dean's dealing with his own pile of crap from seeing Sonny again, those few months a strange peaceful oasis in the chaos that was his childhood. He had forgotten the farm mostly, like he forgets everything he wants for himself. He can't think of himself first, not ever. Not even now.

"You've kept up with Sonny all these years," Sam says, in that leading sort of tone he has. 

Dean shrugs, trying to blow off the question before Sam can go deeper and make this a nightmare of a drive home. "I keep up with lots of people."

Sam does that head bobbing thing that means "I suppose, but I'm not really buying what you're selling."

So much for the quiet ride home.


End file.
